


Doctor Who RPF: The Secret of the Lighthouse

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colepaldi, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Lighthouses, Love, Missing Persons, Oral Sex, RPF, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: In 1989, the young actor Peter Capaldi disappeared without a trace and the search was soon abandoned. Many years later, when a certain young woman learns of the unusual lighthouse off the Scottish coast ... she does not yet know how much it will change her life. (Please keep in mind that this is an RPF and thus has little to do with the real life of the actors.)





	1. Chapter 1 - The History of the Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> As already mentioned, this is an RPF that has no hurtful intentions towards the actors. Since this plays in a parallel world, it should be clear that it is just pure fantasy. (I should talk a few bars with my pudding brain, which does not always give me ideas, sometimes strange ones.)
> 
> If you do not like RPFs, you do not have to read them. Everybody always has something that does not appeal to him, is no different.
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are welcome, but left to everyone voluntarily.
> 
> Have fun while reading.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who RPF: The Secret of the Lighthouse

Chapter 1 - The History of the Lighthouse

1989

That could not and should not be! Now that it's just been proclaimed on television that the series was set to become an actor, it felt like removing part of his heart. It was guaranteed to be a joke.

After about a year, there would be a new Doctor and the adventures continued. It could not be over.

He turned off the TV as if he could banish the bad news as if it had never happened.

But it did. Doctor Who, the popular series was broadcast for the last time today. Falling ratings were the reason, but also an excuse. True Whovians would never turn away, no matter how many episodes are not so good, but in which series were there only good episodes? Right, in no one.

It did not take long for him to realize that there really was not going to be a Doctor Who any more (at least on television), and that his chance of someday being the Doctor himself was over.

It had been his dream since he first saw Doctor Who as a little boy. Even before he actually knew what an actor was, he had announced that one day he himself would be the doctor, no matter how many shook his head. But it is not remarkable that someone clings to a dream for so long, that 's why he goes to the drama school ... Just because of the fact, one day ... Well, that moment would never come.

2012

Off the coast of Scotland, there was a lighthouse that had been empty for many years and yet people were telling about it burning light in the top of the tower every night. If it had been put back into service, at least the local newspapers would have reported it, but not a single article appeared.

She sipped at the tea, enjoying the rotation break as her co-partner sat down beside her.  
„Huh, what are you reading?“  
„Something about a strange lighthouse“, she handed him her laptop and Matthew frowned in wonderment.  
„Well, there is light in the evening, but is not it normal for a lighthouse?“  
„If he was working, but as far as I could tell, he was taken out of service in the mid-80s.“

Matt scrolled down and then suddenly stopped.  
„It says here, the first time in 1990, the light was on, but when you wanted to see if anyone was there, the tower was deserted.“

Jenna thought about it, but she did not want to think of anything that might be behind it. And she could hardly pay a visit to the lighthouse. Or maybe yes. Something was there and she would find out what.

„Though I'm curious what's up with this tower“, she admitted, „I mean, there would hardly be any light on it by itself if it's been abandoned for years.“

Matt sensed it would not do to stop them, and sometimes he wondered if she had perhaps taken too much of her role.

„Can I at least accompany you to the door of the tower?“, He asked, „I really do not want to lose my companion so fast.“

She smiled and gave him permission.

On the weekend, when both were free, they made their way to Scotland to go to the bottom of the mystery of the lighthouse.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Although he had been hiding here for many years, he was not cut off from the outside world.

Once a month he went to the mainland to increase his food supplies. No one had ever recognized him, someone addressed him in his name. He was just a human like everyone else.

He lay there, eyes closed, deep in thought on the couch that had been around for years, when something that might concern him would come to his mind.

So he did not hear the chugging of the boat, which approached the islands on which the lighthouse was located.

The boat was controlled by a third party, who found it very amusing that after so many years someone wanted to pursue "the mystery of the lighthouse" again. He also had a lot to tell about the history of the lighthouse.

„The last ten years ago had dared the last time and allegedly in the tower a bad monster live, which beats everyone, without which he uses only one word.“

The man only shook his head, but Jenna's eyes were fixed on the tower, which came closer and closer. Was there something real about the story? Was there someone there who was considered dead by everyone?

She thought, trying to remember if someone had disappeared in the period around 1989/1990 that had never heard of them again.

But now, at that moment, she did not want to think of anything.

„Miss, we have put on“, the captain brought them out of their thoughts, „since it will not last long anyway, I'll just wait down here.“

She nodded and then told Matt that she was back as soon as possible.  
„I hope“, he grinned, „you know, I still need my companion.“

Shortly afterwards, when she entered the old building, she sensed she was not going to use the stairs and it would be a long climb.  
But just turning back now would not come to her mind and so she set off. Even if it took several minutes to get to the top.

Meanwhile something said to him that maybe, after a long time, he would have "visit" again.

He rose to scare away the intruder, if one was here, but when he opened the door, he heard a scream, and out of reflex he could barely reach out his hand, forcing the stranger to fall keep down.

The next thing they knew was that they were suddenly very close, blue eyes were brown, and now, at that moment, no one of them seems to know what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Life of the Lighthouse

Chapter 2 - The Life of the Lighthouse

2012

„What are you doing here?!“, he yelled at her suddenly, his voice deep. She looked him straight in the eye, just do not show fear.  
„I wanted to see if there really is a monster alive“, she replied, „but what I see seems to be very human.“

He let her go, now that there was no danger of her falling down the stairs.  
„Get lost, I do not want a visitor!“  
„No wonder if you are so raving about everyone“, she replied, not at all impressed by his anger.  
„What do you care? You are a child, you have no idea about life!“

„Yes, forgive me that I was not born sooner, I will complain at the next opportunity with my parents!“

He only shook his head.  
„Go, please ... I just want to be alone.“

He sounded very weak, as if he had given up long ago.

„Jenna!“, Someone suddenly shouted, „are you okay?“

She shouted down that it will take some time here and he is best to come back the next morning.

„You do not really intend to do that?“, He asked softly, but she just pushed him inside.

„Yes, I do. I will not be scared off like everyone else. Otherwise, I would have had to give up on the first day at the drama school.“

He lowered his eyes, at least until her words reached him.  
„You are an actress?“  
„Yes I am. And before you ask, I'm on Doctor Who right now.“

He shook his head, saying it could not be, but when he mentioned that, she suddenly gasped.

„You are Peter Capaldi!“

His eyes widened and although she could not tell if and who lived here, she had nevertheless printed an old newspaper article, which she now handed him.

„Would it be important if it really were me, Jenna? I disappeared then...“

„... after Doctor Who was hired. Yes, that's a guess, Peter.“

Again he was silent, but finally he smiled, which he rarely did in all these years and asked her if she wanted a tea. And of course she gladly accepted the offer.

They stayed awake all night, talking about themselves, more of them than of him, and, of course, talking about Doctor Who.

„I just can not believe that the series has been running for so many years, that there was even a movie. I suppose I have a lot to catch up with.“

She smiled, agreed with him. And suddenly he made the suggestion that he might come back again, the next doctor.

„I'll think about it“, he promised her, „but do not tell anybody I'm alive by then.“

 

„Nobody would believe me anyway.“

In the morning they said goodbye, but wanted to see each other again as soon as possible. She also promised to bring some of Doctor Who with her. Even though he told her she did not have to do it, she still wanted it.

Peter was left alone, but for the first time in so many years, he did not feel relieved when a stranger finally disappeared.

 

The next two weeks were harder for him than they were for her. Although she could distract herself with the filming, he had nothing to keep him from his thoughts.  
Again and again he thought of her, wondering how she had managed to get such a firm place in his heart within hours that he wanted nothing more than to see her again.

He had decided to stay alone forever.

„Hey, is it bad this time, when I come in?“

It was not possible for him to say a word himself, instead he was with a few steps with her and pulled her tight in his arms, inhaling her smell. She laughed before gently pushing him away.  
„Be careful, otherwise the gifts I brought you will break.“

He smiled and pulled her with him to the sofa, as they then together looked at the "booty".

„So there have been five more doctors since I left“, he noted as she watched the 1996 movie on a portable DVD player that Jenna had brought with her.

When this was over and she wanted to insert and play the first DVD with the adventures of the 9th Doctor, he suddenly pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

„I'm sorry“, he walked away, even moving away from her.  
„If you want to report me for sexual harassment now, I'll understand that, Jenna. It is only...“

„It's alright“, she waved, though she wished nothing more than he would do it again. But she was silent, something told him that it was not meant by his side either way.

„Can we now watch another DVD?“, He asked, but she said no, because first of all the battery of the device was down and secondly she thought that it would be better if she would leave now.

„Yes, that would be it“, his voice sounded lost, but he did nothing to hold her back as she closed the door behind him, leaving him alone. At least he could distract himself with the books she had brought him.

Only something said to him that it would not work the way he hoped.

The next few days went by quite normally, except for the fact that he missed her and it hurt like hell.

But he could not just leave the tower like that, except at the moments when he was increasing his food supply. That he had his own boat, which brought him to the mainland, should be clear.

„Hey, do not look so sad.“  
He looked up but could not see anyone. Great, now he was already forming her voice. The beginning of the madness ... Although it was amazing that in all the years he was here, it was not like that.

He should really return to the living again. Maybe ... No, that's a very stupid idea.

Two days later...

„The offer to be a Doctor one day, is it still?“


	3. Chapter 3 - The Future of the Lighthouse

Chapter 3 - The Future of the Lighthouse

2012

Cardiff/Wales/Europe

„The offer to be a doctor one day, is it still?“

Jenna turned around so fast that the movement made her dizzy. He really stood before her, truly, not as in the less mature dreams that she has often visited lately.

„Should I rather go back“, he offered but she shook her head quickly and finally smiled.  
„I was just surprised to see you here at all.“

„Well, I did not know how to reach you, so I just had the opportunity to get on my own. I hope it was not for nothing?“

She seemed about to answer when someone suddenly joined them.  
„Jenna, you realize that fans are not allowed on the grounds just like that?“  
„I think, Steven, this time it's even more than a simple fan. May I introduce?; The missing Peter Capaldi.“

Silence...

More silence ...

Somewhere in the distance the chirping of crickets can be heard.

„That's a joke, is not it?“  
„I wish I could say yes, but I'm really the 'disappeared' as Miss Coleman said so nicely.“

Throughout these words, his eyes were fixed on the young woman, and everyone, except herself, could see how much he lost in her eyes.

„Well, I guess there's no reason for you to lie. However, we would now like to continue to turn. However, you are welcome to stay if you wish.“

He did not let himself be told twice, but moved aside and watched the action. Based on the novels he had received, he knew that Clara Oswald was not the first companion of the current doctor, but ... No, he would be jealous.

„Uff, that was exhausting again.“  
„Why do you do it then?“  
„Because I enjoy it“, she smiled as she reached for the water bottle.

„You and your colleague“, he began suddenly, „you get on well, right?“  
„Certainly. Matt can really make you laugh. Why are you even asking?“

He lowered his eyes.  
„And ... well, are you very friendly? I mean, if you...“  
„Peter, we are just friends, nothing more. So you have no reason to worry.“

He sighed before suddenly taking her hand. She did not pull away, but returned the gesture. When he looked up and at the same time stared into his eyes, she realized what had happened.

„How long already?“  
„I think when you first stood before me, maybe later“, he admitted, „it does not matter anyway.“

„Listen, Peter. You have been gone for a long time and whatever you feel, it will not be real. Surely it's just the desire not to be alone anymore.“

He nodded, there was no point arguing about it now. Maybe he had lived alone too long, so that he had taken the first person who was not afraid of him into his heart.

And yet he would not be able to bear it if she had suddenly disappeared from his life again. No, he would not even accept that she even thought about it.

Without even knowing what he was doing, he kissed her so hard that she had no opportunity to break free. However, she did not reply. She just remained motionless.

„Sorry, I should not have done it.“  
„Right. Peter, what the hell is wrong with you?“

He wanted to answer, but something suddenly seemed to make something in his head * click *. Faster than she could react, he had suddenly pulled her to him.

„No“, he breathed, „I will not apologize for my feelings.“

She was sitting right in his lap, feeling his cock, hoping this would not really happen here. Yet at the same time she was somehow self-excited. She just could not admit it.

Peter had his hands on her waist, his lips brushed hers, and she was finding it more and more difficult to hold herself back. But here she was not Clara Oswin Oswald, but just herself.

„Peter, that's pretty uncomfortable.“  
„Please do not use excuses if you want it yourself. And I'm sure that's the case.“

She leaned back slightly so she could look at him. And even though he was older, his hair was silver, the first wrinkles on his face (which will somehow be the same with every person), he was still the most attractive man she had ever seen in life. And that did not just relate to the look.

She suddenly put her forehead against his, took several deep breaths.  
„I'm really scared to fall in love with you, Peter, because I know it will not last long anyway. I'm just not supposed to live in a longer relationship.“  
He lay on his back and pulled her close so that this time she really looked him straight in the eye.  
„Jenna, I love you“, he breathed, „I'm very sure I'm doing it. All those years before, I just wanted to be alone, not see anyone until you suddenly just stood outside the door and did not want to leave. You made it that I dare to go back into the world, so to speak. So, please do not think that I'm not serious.“

Tears suddenly dripped onto his face, raising one hand to wipe her cheek. Then he raised his head and put light kisses on her neck. She sighed a little, but at the same time tried to break free.

All at once he took her hand and led it down, where he put it on a certain spot. She winced as she felt the hardness of his cock through his pants.

„That's not what I expected“, she mumbled, yet she flipped her index finger slightly up and down. He kissed her once more, this time more violently, while she was caught in a frenzy, opening his pants and letting her hand enter.

He was tall and heavy, and she sensed that there was little left of her mind.

„You can always stop when it gets too much for you“, he offered and she just nodded before suddenly turning her on her back and opening her blouse, before he looked down at her with a grin. Without a word he pushed her bra upwards and then began to tease her slightly with her tongue. Her moan, even though it was held back, told him that he had not yet forgotten about it. If this was possible at all.

He finally kissed her down and spent a lot of time, as if he wanted to drive her to the edge of madness. And if he went on like that, that would be guaranteed.

„What ... What are you doing?“, She asked him as her pants landed on the floor and he positioned her legs so they were on his shoulders. Without answering, she would know anyway what he had planned, she suddenly felt a cool breeze as he easily blew against it and made her shiver.

Then, when she could not wait for it, he started to put soft kisses on it as if he wanted to continue to tease her. But it did not take long for the gentle kisses to become a wild licking that drove her to the edge ... and beyond.

„Peter, please, use your fingers!“, She begged, but he did not, just wanted to lead them to orgasm with the help of his tongue and nothing else. This also moved only over her clitoris, did not touch any other part and yet her breath became heavier, until she found herself in a loud scream in her salvation.

What she soon realized was that he had settled next to her and pulled her to his chest, as she lay with her back to him. His breath was warm as he said the following words.

„The Doctor has just seduced his companion and he would do it again and again. Clara, I love you.“

„But I'm not really Clara.“

He leaned over her and smiled so she understood what he meant to say. And in all the joy she was feeling, she would soon be drawn to him.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Return of the Resident of the Lighthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is a small guest appearance of a former "Doctor".

Chapter 4 - The Return of the Resident of the Lighthouse

A few weeks later.

Cardiff/Wales/Europe.

2013 

„Please say this is a joke.“  
„No, Steven, it is not. If the offer is still available, I would like to be the next doctor.“

Peter had thought about it for a long time, but more and more he realized that his life's dream could finally come true. Sure, he had not acted as an actor since he disappeared, but he'd be back in, he knew that much.

„Not that I would not be happy, after all, Matt recently decided to leave the show and it's really not easy to find a replacement, but if you're really sure, it would looking forward.“

Peter smiled. He was more than sure. He had finally achieved what he wanted to be when he was a small child, he would be the doctor and he would be stupid if he just threw it away.

„Thanks“, he smiled, „and I want Jenna to stay in the series.“  
„Well, that's her decision, Peter.“

Yes that was it. Still, he was pretty sure she would. The Doctor was seldom able to travel without a companion, though some of them had been doing it for a while.

„Knock, knock“, came a voice and when they both looked up, someone grinned at them, who came back for the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who.

„Well, at least you have agreed.“  
„Well, since I know him a little more personally, I'll tell you something, but no one else is allowed to know. He has not been angry for a long time, but each of us has reserved a certain amount of stubbornness somewhere.“  
„Yes. Oh, well, before I forget, the next doctor.“

David smiled before shaking his hand.  
„Heard that he was found again, but it is not known to whom the honor is due.“

And that would not change in the near future. Peter, however, had not noticed how fast this had passed.  
It seemed to him that he only wanted to live a lonely life in the lighthouse yesterday and now he was standing here talking to a former doctor, while at the same time announcing today that he would like to be the next doctor.

Sometimes life goes through really strange twists.

Of course, David also had to leave soon, but due to the fact that the jubilee special would be shot soon, he would certainly be on the set more often.

The weeks passed, the special for the 50th and the first episodes of the 12th Doctor were filmed at the same time, but there was also a small disadvantage. Jenna, having thought that every doctor should be given a new companion, had announced her imminent departure, but was retaken by Peter and David, as in the past many have accompanied more than one doctor. Apart from that, the filming went more than well, so that she would have announced either way soon to stay longer.

Thus, the era of Eleven ended and that of Twelve began. And how could it be otherwise, those who started off with Matt Smith, even though they had initially rejected him as the Doctor, howled, and of course he was suddenly the best Doctor, while Peter Capaldi wanted to disappear again, and he, he For years had disappeared, did not have the right to incarnate the Doctor.

Everything in one an eternal howl.

„Can you please stop looking at me like that all the time?“  
„Forgive me, it's just so weird that during the show we have to play as if all we have in physical contact is a hand that you put on your shoulder.“  
„Jenna, you know why. People would talk...“  
„They do that already, after all, you have returned from the disappearance and I'm the one I've made it. And now we are together in front of the camera, so of course there will be rumors.“

He smiled now and hugged her, suggesting that at least that should develop between the Doctor and Clara if they had already decided to keep their relationship secret as long as possible.

And they did that over time as well. The rumors remained, but nothing was confirmed or refuted. So no one knew what had happened privately in the period when the ninth / thirty-fifth series of Doctor Who was filmed. And it would not be known until they released it to the public, but until then no one needed to know.

„An electric guitar?“  
„Yes, it would be a kind of trademark for the current Doctor, apart from the fact that I have her with me every day anyway.“

„And I thought Matt 's initial idea that the Doctor might wear a bow tie would be crazy, but what you bring is even crazier.“

Suddenly Steven started laughing loudly.  
„Good, we'll take it with us. Let's see how that arrives.“

Peter beamed, so he was allowed to show her in the show. There was little that could really please him.

But, as it was, Jenna would really go soon. He understood her, of course she wanted to go further, gain more experience, but he would miss her on the set as well.

„You see, video calling is a wonderful thing“, she had told him, „we can at least talk face to face.“

They were in his trailer during a break. Peter knew that she was right, but that did not mean that he would like it any longer.

„I love you, you know that, right?“  
„Sure, otherwise I would not have stayed longer than planned. So, do not worry, Peter, I'll leave Doctor Who, but not the Doctor, my Doctor.“

He smiled and changed the positions she finally sat on him. He gently kissed her, showing her how much he loved her. Sure, it was not so long ago that she just came into his life and yet he would never forget that moment.

When the very last day of shooting, where she was officially on the show, came, he somehow hated that his Doctor Clara would forget, though he would never bear it himself.

The knowledge of waking up one morning and not knowing who the person is next to you ... It was a frightening idea for him.

And yet ... It was the "end" between the Doctor and Clara Oswin Oswald, but it was not the end forever. And in real life, none of them would get the idea to leave the other.

The lone inhabitant of the lighthouse had finally found a reason to live again.

**********

In the next chapter, it finally becomes known which secret still exists between them. This is then seen in a kind of fictional interview in December 2017, at the time when Peter had already passed the key to the TARDIS.

PS: The idea that Eleven Bow-Ties wears in the series really came from Matt Smith, as he likes to use it privately as well.  



	5. Chapter 5 - The Wonderful Future of the Lighthouse

Chapter 5 - The Wonderful Future of the Lighthouse

December 2017

„That will certainly be a shock to you when you mention this in the interview today“, Jenna grinned as he tied the tie.

„Yeah, you might be right“, he turned to look at her.

„Do not worry, you look good. Really, men can wear just about anything and yet it seems to fit almost always. There will be some wishes with you.“

He just smiled and leaned forward for a kiss.  
„No matter how many stupid signs or things are kept in the air, only death can take away from you, if that.“

He kissed her and then prepared himself when he heard that his appearance was now.

„Good luck.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ 

„After he disappeared for many years, he returned in 2012 and soon took over the role of the doctor in the popular series Doctor Who.

Welcome Mr. Peter Capaldi with me!“

For a moment, he straightened his hair, which did almost nothing, and then entered the studio. Of course, the crowd immediately burst into cheers, but he ignored that.

„Nice that you are there, Mr. Capaldi... “  
„Thanks and Peter's enough“, he smiled.  
„Well, Peter, you've been standing in front of the camera until recently as the doctor. How were the impressions there?“

„Well, considering how long I've been gone, I can still firmly admit that even today I'm overwhelmed to have had the chance to do so. After all, it had always been my life's dream to be the doctor one day and to find out that one of those wishes was still fulfilled after all these years, thanks to Steven at this point, then I think that I have achieved everything.“

„The next doctor is a woman now. Is not that a problem for you, as he has always been personified?“

„No of course not. You know, if the Doctor really could control what he looks like, then the 7th Doctor would not have been that small or ears would have hit 9th, Regeneration is a Lottery, we can not say what's coming out.“

„So you agree with that?“  
„Well, who am I, to judge. In addition, where I am married for some years. So I have no right to judge.“

Sudden silence started. Since nobody knew that he had not been single and thus "free" for almost two years, many of them would not have believed it.

He, on the other hand, was grinning now, holding his hand so everyone could see the wedding ring.

„There was no one who knew you were married, Peter. Nevertheless, congratulations.“

He frowned slightly, actually expecting a different reaction, but not this one.

„Would you also like to tell us who the lucky one is? Your co-partner, who has been with you for the first two years, is unlikely to be, I suppose.“

He said nothing, let his gaze wander through the audience, then grinned inwardly as he saw some women/girls (who were probably even younger than Jenna) let their heads down in disappointment. Of course he was honored when they heard it ... So right now. He held the microphone tighter and took a deep breath. He got up, walked a little towards the exit, and waited, but no one came. Nervously, he glanced into the audience, where some became suspicious.

„Did you lie to us?“, Someone asked and Peter said no, he had no reason for it. However, he was about to return to the square when she suddenly stood panting in front of him, telling stories of fans she had met outside. Peter rolled his eyes slightly, then grinned.  
„Hopefully you did not tell the fans that you were free, that could upset your husband.“  
„I do not know, but I think if he's angry, it will not be very long, since his wife can not just go away.“

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear so that he looked at her first and then suddenly his eyes lit up.  
„Really? You are absolutely sure?“  
„I have tested it three times and was fully examined for safety as well. Peter Dougan Capaldi, you're going to be a father.“

He just stared at her before suddenly grabbing her and whirling around several times. Of course it was the best news of his life for him. He was married to, in his eyes, most beautiful woman in the world and now she also gave him a son or a daughter.

„But then you will be glad that you are already married...“  
Peter shook his head, explaining that he did not care, even if it had happened when they were not married, it just happens when it happens. It is only important that a child can grow up well, which unfortunately is not always the case.

And of course somebody came with it that he would die before the child grows up. Peter rolled his eyes, as he often did as a doctor, but he did not want to get involved in any discussion.

„Do you still have questions?“, He turned to the moderator, „otherwise I would like to accompany my little Weeping angel out now.“  
„What's Weeping Angel!?“

He did not answer, but just pulled her out of the studio. They still could hear the applause outside, but it did not matter, they just wanted to go home.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Well, now that the world knows what happened, there's really nothing left to be a secret out there.“

„Except the sex of the child“, Jenna breathed several times, „Peter, would you mind if we do not give our child too much publicity, at least the first years and then later decide for themselves whether it would like or Not?“

He smiled suddenly: „Of course, the public does not need to know more than that we are parents, nothing else matters to anyone. However, if you want to talk about our family now and then, just do it, not that it means we're bad parents.“

She nodded and hugged her husband, who, unlike the doctor at first, had always enjoyed their hugs.

Life was not always perfect, but it also had its good moments.

And one of them was when, just a few years ago, a young woman suddenly stood outside his door and simply did not give up.

What about the lighthouse that was home for so long? Well, that remains a mystery.

The end.

**************

So, finally done.

In the parallel world they are now happily married, expecting a child and the rest is history as always.

Of course, an RPF always involves a little bit of reality, it's sometimes quite impossible not to mention Peter's love for Doctor Who, but you should still know the difference between reality and fiction.  
BTW: The very first Doctor Who RPF, which has gone through my mind, I have not written yet.


End file.
